<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lulana Time: Obsessions by LulaRayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641267">Lulana Time: Obsessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaRayne/pseuds/LulaRayne'>LulaRayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lulana Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lulana Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaRayne/pseuds/LulaRayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana, Lulu, and Aurora open up about some of their obsessions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lulana Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098914</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lulana Time: Obsessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>REAL: These ARE in fact our real obsessions.<br/>FAKE: We do NOT all live together.<br/>ADDITIONAL NOTES: Aurora is a made up character based on a friend of ours (who was a boy and suggested that we do this for him).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Lulu/Aurora: </strong>(Barge into Alana's room, fighting)</p><p><strong>Alana:</strong> (Rolls eyes) Okay, what is it now?</p><p><strong>Lulu:</strong> Aurora just barged into my room for no reason!</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>I was getting my makeup bag!</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>That's not even in my room!</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>Well, you "borrowed" it and never gave it back!</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>I left it on the fu-</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>OKAY! God, Aurora. Why are you so mad about her taking your makeup bag?</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>She took it and never gave it back!</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Why do you need it right now?</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>I'm going to see Landon.</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>That's your friend, not your boyfriend-</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>YOU don't know that!!</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Sure, like <em>you </em>could get a boyfriend.</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Okay, stop. Lulu, why are you so mad about her barging in your room?</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>She interrupted me!</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>What were you doing?</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>I was ... watching a video ... and now I'm missing it!</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Fine, just tell Aurora where you put it and be done!</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>I put it on the counter.</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>Why there?!</p><p><strong>Lulu:</strong> I was late!</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>What could you possibly be late for? It's not like you have a job anymore.</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Hey! I'll find one. And I was late for Markiplier's livestream!</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Seriously, Lulu?</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Shut up! It's really important to me!</p><p><strong>Aurora:</strong> Why do you wanna see it so badly?!</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>He's explaining what happened in Who Killed Markiplier and now I'm MISSING IT!</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Okay, fine, just go already!</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>THANK YOU! (Runs out of room)</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>What's her proble-</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Leave.</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>...Okay.</p><p>***</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Oh my god, Alana, guess what?!</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>What is it?</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>I'm such an idiot!</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>Yeah, we all know that already.</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Shut up, I wasn't talking to you!</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Why do you say you're an idiot?</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>I didn't think I would die!</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>...What?</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>In Who Killed Markiplier. You've seen it, right?</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Sorry, but I don't really watch youtubers I don't like, Lulu.</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>...And why don't you like him?</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Well, for one, he tries too hard. Another thing is that he's NOT funny. AND - no matter how many times you try to convince me that he is - I still think he's not handsome in the least.</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>*whispering and giggling* <em>oop, you just went there!</em></p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>You take that back!</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>No.</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>What?</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>No. In fact, I think he's even ugly.</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>*whispering* <em>oh nooo....</em></p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>*dramatic gasp* You ... DIDN'T!</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>I ... did.</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>You know what she's gonna do now, right, Alana?</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>(Grabbs Alana's arm) Come here!</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>What are you doing?</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>You're watching Who Killed Markiplier with me.</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Ughhhh!!!</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>It'll be fine! Come on!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Come on, sit down.</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>Why? I really wanna-</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>You'll be fine. Lulu, that includes you; sit down.</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Come on, Alana. I really need to go see-</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>No you don't.</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>At lease tell us what we're doing.</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Okay. We're gonna talk a little bit about ourselves. Lulu?</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Huh?</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Why don't you go first. You can talk about, hmm ... why not talk about why you're so freaking OBSESSED WITH MARKIPLIER?!!</p><p><strong>Lulu:  </strong>What are you talking about? I'm not <em>obsessed </em>with him! </p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>Oh really? Then why do you talk about him 24/7?</p><p><strong>Alana:</strong> Yeah, I gotta admit, she's right.</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Wha- That's- ... NO!</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong><em>"Wha- That's-" </em>YES! You do!</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Do NOT!</p><p><strong>Alana/Aurora: </strong>Do TOO!</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Okay, fine! Maybe I talk about him ... a good deal, but that doesn't mean that I <em>obsess </em>over him, you know.</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Oh really?</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Yeah, really!</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Then show me your YouTube history.</p><p><strong>Lulu:</strong> ... Well, maybe I don't want to.</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>Oh, and why would that be, huh?</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Cuz ... you guys wouldn't like to watch anything that <em>I </em>like to watch, that's all.</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>You sure about that? Or is it all just Markiplier and you don't want us to see?</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>No, it's not <em>all </em>him. I watch other youtubers, too.</p><p><strong>Aurora:</strong> Like?</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>None of your business.</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Come on, Lulu. At least let us see your recommended page.</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>... Ugh, fine.</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>Yes!</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>(Takes phone and looks on YouTube) ... What the heck is ... Markiplier Contemplates a Banana for Five Minutes?</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>That's nothing!</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>(Looks over at screen) And ... Momiplier Does my Nails??</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Okay, that one was actually really funny!</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>All I'm seeing is Markiplier and a few other youtubers' videos here.</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>Look at her subscriptions!</p><p><strong>Alana:</strong> Okay!</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>You guys are really annoying, you know that?</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Yup.</p><p><strong>Aurora:</strong> Nope.</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>(Reading out loud) Markiplier, CrankGamePlays, Jacksepticeye, PewDiePie, Gus Johnson, SSSniperwolf-</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Okay, that's enough!</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Okay, okay, jeez.</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Now give me back my phone!</p><p><strong>Alana:</strong> Fine. (Gives back phone)</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Thank you. Now, are we done here?</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Nope.</p><p><strong>Lulu: </strong>Come on-</p><p><strong>Alana: </strong>Don't worry, Lulu. Your turn is over. (Looks at Aurora)</p><p><strong>Aurora: </strong>... Oh crap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>